


it slips between my fingers now

by efinie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Тор пробыл со Стражами, может быть, с неделю, когда впервые уголком глаза увидел проблеск. Правда, когда он повернул голову, там ничего не было. Конечно, там ничего не было. Кем бы он ни был (а Тор мог придумать для себя множество определений), он не был безумцем - по крайней мере, пока. Поэтому невозможно, что он видел своего брата.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	it slips between my fingers now

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it slips between my fingers now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388674) by [Lise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Тор пробыл со Стражами, может быть, с неделю, когда впервые уголком глаза увидел проблеск. Правда, когда он повернул голову, там ничего не было.  
Конечно, там ничего не было. Кем бы он ни был (а Тор мог придумать для себя множество определений), он не был безумцем - по крайней мере, пока. Поэтому невозможно, что он видел своего брата.  
Потому что Локи был мертв. А часть сердца Тора, шепчущая _«ты и раньше так думал»_ , - эта часть была ядом, смертельной надеждой, что могла убить (и упорно отказывалась окончательно умирать).  
Так что нет, он не видел Локи. Игра света. Его брат был далеко отсюда, покоился с миром в Вальхалле вместе с Фриггой, Одином, Тремя воинами, Хеймдаллем и, вероятно, Сиф. Все ушли, а он остался.  
Сердце сжалось в комок, и Тор отправился в трюм напиваться.  
________________________________________  
На неназванной планете в системе Таумис, очищая Громсекиру от крови существа, которого он только что помог убить, Тор снова увидел его.  
Он замер и на этот раз был уверен или почти уверен: это был Локи или его тень, полупрозрачная, как туман. Он выглядел так же, как в момент своей смерти, каким остался в памяти Тора, словно застыл во времени. С кольцом синяков на горле и растрепанными волосами.  
С губ Тора сорвался крик, и Локи исчез в небытии, как будто звук спугнул его.  
— Что, ты отрубил себе палец этой штукой? — спросил Ракета. Тор покачал головой.  
— Нет, это не… — он тяжело сглотнул. _Мой брат. Я видел призрак своего брата._  
Половина товарищей Ракеты уже считали Тора немного безумным. Не стоило лишний раз убеждать их в правоте. Ему могло показаться. ( _Не показалось._ ) Он мог вообразить Локи, выдавая желаемое за действительное. ( _Хотя пытался вообще не думать о нем слишком много._ )  
— Ничего, — Тор выдавил улыбку. Ракета посмотрел на него с сомнением, но вопросов задавать не стал. Это было одной из вещей, которые Тор ценил в своих новых соратниках: по большей части они не задавали вопросов. Не хотели расспрашивать о _мыслях_ и _чувствах_ Тора.  
Которых было слишком много, и если бы он озвучил их, это бы его утопило.  
— Ну да, — сказал Ракета, — конечно. Иногда ты просто кричишь без всякой причины.  
— Да, — подтвердил Тор. — Точно.  
________________________________________  
В темноте, бодрствуя на своей койке, Тор пытался вспомнить все, что знал о призраках.  
Не так уж и много. Едва ли это было для него сферой интереса - сама мысль об этом нервировала, да и шалости Локи за его счет…  
Тор отрезал себя и перенаправил мысли, прежде чем мог погрузиться в них с головой. Призраки - или тени - были редкостью. Да, были живые мертвецы, как те солдаты, которых оживила Хела, но подлинный дух был чем-то иным, менее распространенным и возникающим только при определенных обстоятельствах.  
Но каковы были эти обстоятельства? Ненадлежащие погребальные обряды, вспомнилось Тору. Какое-то незаконченное дело, удерживающее душу от того, чтобы занять надлежащее место в загробной жизни.  
У Локи не было никакого захоронения. А незаконченное дело? _Он_ \- убийца Локи - был мертв. Что еще…  
 _Ты. Ты позволил ему умереть. Ты позволил им всем умереть._  
На мгновение Тору стало нечем дышать, пришлось как следует сфокусироваться, чтобы снова заставить легкие раздуваться, а затем снова и снова.  
Возможно ли это? Призрак преследует его?  
Его ошибка удерживала Локи от Вальхаллы?  
Ему стало холодно. Тор плотно обернул одеяло вокруг себя и прикусил щеку. Пусть это будет не так. Пусть это будет чем-то еще, чем угодно, даже надвигающимся безумием, но только пусть хотя бы это не будет _его виной_.  
Когда в конце концов Тор заснул, то видел во сне, будто плывет среди разбитых останков корабля, а тело Локи просто ускользает от него. Глаза Локи распахнулись, и он спросил загробным голосом: «Почему ты бросил меня, Тор?»  
Тор проснулся весь в слезах.  
________________________________________  
В следующий раз, оставшись один, Тор попытался позвать его.   
— Локи, — просил он, — покажись.  
Тот этого не сделал. Не явился, чтобы объяснить Тору, чего хочет, и сказать, что нужно делать. Конечно же, нет. Локи никогда не делал того, что ему говорили. Почему его призрак должен вести себя по-другому?  
Тор не уверен, хотелось ему плакать или смеяться.  
Вместо этого, позже, когда пытался объяснить команде, почему посещение Мюспельхейма было плохой идеей, Тор увидел его стоящим в кабине пилота спиной к нему и оборвал речь посреди предложения.  
— Я не понимаю, — сказал Дракс.  
Тор не решался моргнуть или отвести взгляд. На этот раз Локи казался более четким, более осязаемым, и единственное слово, которое Тор смог выдавить из себя, было: «Смотрите!».  
Стражи повернулись, посмотрели, а затем снова повернулись к Тору все как один с выражением полного непонимания.  
— Посмотреть на что? — спросил Питер.  
— Разве ты не видишь…   
Локи повернул голову. Его глаза, пустые и безжизненные, смотрели сквозь Тора.  
— Ты видишь вещи, которых нет? — вежливо спросила Мантис. — Это не очень хорошо.  
 _«Он там»_ , хотел сказать Тор. _«Он прямо там, прямо передо мной»_ , но не смог вымолвить ни слова и не мог пошевелиться, а Локи, кажется, вообще его не видел.  
Затем взгляд Локи переместился, он уставился на Тора и его глаза расширились, а губы приоткрылись, словно он собирался что-то сказать.  
Дракс вошел в поле зрения со своим:   
— Я ничего не вижу, — и Локи исчез.  
На долю секунды Тору показалось, что он может двинуть Драксу по голове, но ярость быстро испарилась, оставив вместо себя пустоту.  
— Что это только что было? — спросил Ракета.  
Тор повернулся и ушел, не отвечая, опасаясь, что голос подведет его.  
Что Локи собирался сказать? Какие слова были настолько безотлагательными, что удерживали брата здесь? Тор боялся их. Ему нужно было их услышать.  
— Локи, — прошептал Тор. — Ты слышишь меня?  
Ответа не было. Возможно, он действительно сходил с ума.  
________________________________________  
 _«Тор!»_  
Голос, доносившийся сквозь сны и вытягивающий из алкогольного дурмана, был едва ли громче шепота, но Тор инстинктивно ответил на этот зов, на мгновение застыв между сном и пробуждением, почти поверив, что последние пять лет были каким-то ужасным кошмаром.  
Затем он полностью проснулся и вспомнил.  
Локи стоял у кровати и смотрел на него сверху вниз. Тор смотрел в ответ, едва дыша, не осмеливаясь пошевелиться. Из горла вырвался невнятный звук, и Тор было протянул руку, но остановился прежде, чем почувствовал, что там не к чему прикасаться.  
— Локи, — начал Тор подавленным голосом, — мне так жаль, прости меня…  
Локи моргнул, нахмурив брови, так же как при жизни, и если бы не полупрозрачность его тела, нечеткость по краям, он мог бы показаться живым. Тор почти мог притвориться, что это была одна из проекций Локи, его первые попытки.  
— За что?   
— Ты ... — Тор не смог произнести _«умер»_. — Я не спас тебя.  
Локи просто уставился на него.   
— Ты не смог бы, — ответил он. Просто, разумно, и этого _было недостаточно_. Тор боялся гнева брата, жажды мести призрака, преследующего Тора ради исправления ошибок. Но еще хуже было быть настолько легко освобожденным.  
 _Мне следовало. Я должен был. Если бы я был тем, кем должен быть..._  
— Как мне освободить тебя? — спросил Тор. Локи посмотрел на него пустым взглядом, и Тор добавил: — Ты застрял здесь, когда должен... должен быть в мире в Вальхалле.  
(Какая-то ужасно эгоистичная часть его молила: _Не уходи. Останься. Останься со мной._ )  
— Я… — начал Локи и прервался из-за резкого стука в дверь.  
— С кем ты разговариваешь? — послышался грубый голос Небулы, и Тор практически зарычал. Локи снова исчез.  
Тор дернул дверь и рявкнул:   
— Чего надо?   
— Я слышала, как ты разговариваешь, — сказала Небула. Ее взгляд был прямым и явно лишенным эмоций. — Ты правда сходишь с ума?  
— Я бы не знал, если бы и так, — резко ответил Тор. — Я был _занят_.   
Небула немного отошла. Казалось, ей было неловко, подумал Тор.   
— Слушай, — предложила она, — если когда-нибудь захочешь, я не знаю, _поговорить_ … Мантис на самом деле неплохой слушатель.  
Тор вздохнул. Это была не ее вина. Никто не виноват. (Кроме него.)   
— Спасибо, — сказал он, надеясь, что это прозвучало искренне.   
Она пожала плечами:  
— Если собираешься говорить с самим собой, просто делай это немного тише. Я могу держать рот на замке, но никто на этом корабле не может, — и ушла прежде, чем Тор успел что-либо произнести.   
Локи не появился снова. На всякий случай Тор не спал всю ночь, но тот так и не вернулся.  
________________________________________  
— Ладно, — Ракета шлепнулся напротив Тора, сперев остатки его пойла. — Если больше никто не собирается спрашивать... Выкладывай.  
— Верни, — Тор указал на свою флягу. Ракета осушил ее, а затем бросил обратно в его направлении.  
— Давай, — сказал он. — Ты портишь настроение. Выкинь это из головы и прекрати хандрить.  
Челюсть Тора сжалась, затем расслабилась. _Хель с ним_.   
— Я стал видеть призрак своего брата.  
— Твоего мертвого брата, — уточнил Ракета. — Того, которого Танос… — Тор дернулся, но Ракета не отреагировал, — убил пять лет назад. Этого брата?  
— Да.  
— И ты видишь его, эмм, призрак.  
— Да.  
Ракета просто уставился на него:  
— Ага. Ладно. Звучит вроде бы здраво. Совсем не по-сумасшедшему. Такое часто происходит там, откуда ты родом?  
— Не часто, — ответил Тор. — Но случается. Известно, что беспокойные мертвецы задерживаются.  
— Похоже, он немного опоздал, — сказал Ракета. Тор бросил на него острый взгляд, и тот поднял руки. — Просто говорю.  
Тор помедлил.   
— Я был не совсем…, — он сделал паузу и осторожно добавил: — Я не обращал особого внимания на происходящее вокруг. — И эта мысль поразила его, как удар: что, если Локи был там все это время, а Тор его не видел, не знал?  
— Ты же в курсе, что вся эта херня у тебя в голове. Да?  
— Это _не галлюцинации_ , — громко сказал Тор. — Я говорил с ним, и он отвечал мне. Он настоящий. Мой брат… Локи…  
На лице Ракеты было странное выражение.   
— Так его звали, а? — Тор взглянул на него и пожал плечами. — Вообще-то, ты никогда раньше этого не говорил.  
— О, — ответил Тор через мгновение. — Хм.  
Они оба помолчали. Наконец Ракета пожал плечами:   
— Ладно. Итак, ты видишь призрак своего брата. Почему никто больше не видит?  
— Я не знаю, — сказал Тор. — Может быть, потому что он _мой_ брат. Может быть, он недостаточно силен.  
— Или, может быть, — парировал Ракета, — призраки ненастоящие, и у тебя тяжелый случай принятия желаемого за действительное.  
Тор вспыхнул на миг и едва не сорвался, но вместо этого оттолкнулся и встал:   
— Ты спросил, о чем я думаю, и я рассказал. Ты не обязан мне верить, но не смей насмехаться надо мной.  
Он не стал дожидаться ответа. Сердце билось в животе, но какая-то часть его задавалась вопросом, не злился ли он из-за вероятности, что Ракета может быть прав, и призрак Локи каким-то образом появился из-за отчаянного желания Тора?  
________________________________________  
Локи снова явился ему посреди ночи, когда Тор пил вместо того, чтобы спать. Он сел, или казалось, что сел, и сказал:   
— Выглядишь не очень.  
Тор не взглянул на него.   
— Не пытайся апеллировать к моему тщеславию. У меня ничего не осталось.  
— Я не пытался, только…— Тор почти услышал, как он вздохнул. — Ты оставил Асгард.  
— Тем, что от него осталось, — сказал Тор, — руководит Валькирия.  
— Это ужасная идея.  
— Она разбирается в этом лучше, чем ты думаешь, — Тор поставил свою выпивку и поднял глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Локи. — Ты настоящий? — Локи нахмурился слишком знакомым выражением, и глаза Тора начало жечь. — Я имею в виду… Я представляю тебя, потому что так сильно хочу, чтобы ты был здесь?  
Локи, казалось, задумался об этом.   
— Откуда мне знать?  
— Что ты помнишь? — отчаявшись, спросил Тор. На мгновение Локи, казалось, замерцал, а затем снова затвердел. Теперь он казался сильнее, подумал Тор. Как стекло вместо тумана, хотя и с такой же вероятностью разбиться.  
— Я умер, — сказал Локи. — Я помню это.  
Локи боролся изо всех сил, цепляясь за руки Таноса, хрипя последние слова, а затем этот ужасный _хруст_ и его тело обмякло. Тор судорожно вздохнул и залпом осушил остатки фляги.   
— А потом…?  
Локи переплел руки. Еще один жест, столь знакомый из той жизни, от матери, говорящий о беспокойстве и дискомфорте.   
— Я был в Вальхалле, полагаю, — сказал Локи. — Но это… не точно. А потом не был.  
— Почему? Почему ты ушел?  
— Я не знаю, — Локи выглядел потерянным. Он обнял себя.  
— Это я? — спросил Тор, глаза защипало. — Это из-за меня ты не можешь упокоиться?  
— С чего ты взял, что из-за тебя? — ответил Локи. — Я просто знаю, что сейчас мне холодно. Я помню солнце и свет, но сейчас просто... холодно. И ты.  
Тор почувствовал укол вины. Значит, Локи был в мире, а теперь... а теперь нет, вытащенный обратно, похоже, против воли, страдающий... Вырванный из Вальхаллы обратно в мир живых. В холоде – словно в глубинах космоса.  
У Тора екнуло сердце и перехватило дыхание. Он вспомнил, как Брюс пытался вернуть Наташу и сказал, что потерпел неудачу. Что, если он ошибся?  
Что, если он ошибся, и Наташа была не единственной, кого он возвратил, только... только они остались там, где пали?  
— Локи, — сказал Тор, и мог слышать дрожь в своем голосе, понимая, что шагает по тонкому льду, который, если треснет, погрузит его в черные глубины, из которых он не сможет выбраться. — Ты знаешь... ты что-нибудь видишь?  
— Тебя.  
Тор покачал головой:  
— Что-нибудь _еще_.   
— Нет? — Локи странно посмотрел на него, но сердце Тора колотилось, и он побежал в кабину пилота.  
— У вас есть координаты места, где вы меня нашли, — спросил Тор.  
— Что?  
— Я _сказал_ , у вас есть координаты места, где вы меня нашли, — повторил Тор.  
— Я... может быть, наверное, — сказал Квилл. — Конечно, это было _пять лет назад_. Какого черта ты хочешь пойти туда?  
— Потому что думаю, что Беннер мог ошибаться. Я думаю, может быть ... Я думаю, может быть, он все-таки вернул их.  
Небула дернулась.   
— Вернул _кого_? — спросила она.  
Тор глубоко и неуверенно вздохнул, уставившись на звезды перед собой.   
— Моего брата. По крайней мере. И может быть ... может быть, не только его.  
Наступила глубокая тишина.  
— Ладно, — сказал Ракет. — Я скажу это. Ты официально _спятил_.   
________________________________________  
Тор настаивал. Он спорил. Он умолял. Он _почти_ дошел до того, чтобы начать угрожать, хотя только почти. Наконец Небула сказала:   
— Или делай, что он говорит, или выруби его, мне надоело это слушать, — и Квилл поднял руки:  
— Хорошо! Хорошо, мы пойдем, проверим. Надеюсь, ты счастлив.  
Тор не ответил, его глаза устремились вперед. Он думал о том, как призрак Локи становился все более и более осязаемым. Приближаясь к смерти? Даже йотун не мог жить вечно в холодных глубинах космоса, без воздуха, или пищи.  
Будет ли там и Хеймдалль? А другие Асгардцы?  
Брюс все-таки вернул Наташу?  
Слишком много вопросов. На данный момент его внимание сузилось до одного: найти Локи и вернуть его обратно.  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Локи.  
— Спасаю тебя, — сказал Тор. Как должен был сделать раньше. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас... возможно, сейчас он мог бы исправить хотя бы одну вещь. — Держись, — прошептал он. — Я иду.  
________________________________________  
Тор ожидал увидеть обломки корабля, но все исчезло. Тела тоже исчезли; конечно же, они не могли просто оставаться на месте все это время. Душа ушла в пятки.   
Это означало, что он до сих пор не знал, где Локи. Как далеко его тело могло отнести за эти пять лет.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Ракета. — И… что теперь?  
— Он здесь. Он должен быть здесь... где-то. — Тор оглядел звезды, как будто мог видеть его. — Ищите что-нибудь живое, — сказал он и услышал отчаяние в собственном голосе.  
— Тор, — сказал Питер, и это прозвучало почти по-доброму, — там ничего нет.  
Грудь сдавило. Уже знакомое начало паники, и Тор попытался заставить себя успокоиться.   
— Нет. Я уверен... проверь еще раз.  
— Дружище, — начал Ракета. Тор ударил кулаком по борту корабля.  
— Я _сказал_ …   
— Аккуратнее, — прорычала Небула. Тор просверлил ее взглядом, и она взглянула в ответ, ее челюсть сжалась.  
Что-то оборвалось внутри Тора. Лед трескался под ногами.  
Он повернулся и ушел, прежде чем смог сломаться перед любым из них. Глаза горели, и, найдя тихий уголок, Тор рухнул, закрыв лицо руками.  
Локи был _здесь_. Где-то. Тор был уверен в этом. И все же... космическое пространство огромно, и он не знал, сколько времени у них было до того, как Локи снова умрет. Тор снова подвел его.  
Он почти почувствовал движение воздуха, как будто кто-то сел рядом с ним, и знал, даже не глядя, что больше не один.  
— Тор, — сказал голос Локи. — Все хорошо.  
— Нет, — отрезал Тор хрипло и грубо. — Это не так.  
— Мне не больно, — сказал Локи. — Только... немного холодно.  
Тор покачал головой, горло сжалось:   
— Не надо. Не пытайся заставить меня _чувствовать себя лучше_. Это не честно. Несправедливо, что ты умер, и несправедливо, что все остальные... — Он тяжело сглотнул. — Если бы ты только мог сказать мне, где находишься. Тебе не нужно было... Я должен был _спасти_ тебя.  
Локи немного странно улыбнулся:   
— Хорошо, что ты пытаешься, но я не уверен, что вообще жив.  
Тор покачал головой.   
— _Я_ знаю это, — отчаянно сказал он. — Иначе зачем тебе быть здесь? Почему бы не оставаться в Вальхалле? Зачем показываться мне на глаза?  
— Не повезло? — ответил Локи так ясно. Так _реально_. Звук, издаваемый Тором, был похож на рыдание.  
— _Локи_ , — начал он и остановился, не зная, что сказать, кроме этого. Они оба замолчали. Тор думал, сколько времени у него было? Сколько времени до того, как Локи снова исчезнет, как и этот краткий проблеск того, что значит снова быть с ним?  
— Как ты меня нашел? — спросил Тор.   
Локи пожал плечами:  
— Не знаю. Я был один в холоде, но протянул руку, и ты был там.  
— Протянул руку? К чему?  
Еще одно пожатие плечами.   
— Этого я тоже не знаю. Полагаю, к... тому, что связывало нас вместе, чем бы оно ни было.  
— Могу ли я... — Тор замер. — Могу ли я сделать это? Протянуть со своей стороны и ... и найти тебя?  
Локи моргнул и замолчал. Тор потянулся к его рукам, но пальцы прошли сквозь них.  
— Скажи мне, как, — сказал он мягко с мольбой в голосе. Локи молча покачал головой. Тор добавил _«пожалуйста»_ со всем отчаянием, со всей печалью, болью и потребностью, и Локи дернулся, словно Тор его ударил.  
— Я не знаю _как_.  
Тор зажмурился. Он попытался представить Локи: его лицо, голос, жесты. Звук его смеха. Его ножи у Тора в боку, силу его ярости. Каково это, держать его в своих руках. Фактуру чешуи, когда тот был змеем, или лисий мех, или перья. Сердце Тора заныло в попытке удержать в голове все, что было _Локи_.  
Он представил себе Бифрост, как делал тысячу раз, потянулся к руке Локи и схватил его за запястье.  
На мгновение его сознание раздвоилось. Он сидел на корабле и, в то же время, дрейфовал, замерзший, с замедленным почти до неподвижности сердцебиением. Тор втянул воздух в легкие и снова стал самим собой, но все еще чувствовал это - тянущее чувство в груди, словно струна обвила сердце.  
Он вскочил на ноги и зашагал обратно на мостик.   
— Туда, — сказал он без предисловий, указывая направление.  
— Хмм, — отозвался Питер.  
— Я уверен. Лети туда. Не слишком быстро.  
В ответ была тишина.  
— Лети, — наконец сказала Небула. Питер пробормотал что-то себе под нос, но полетел. Тор стоял неподвижно, едва дыша, все его внимание было приковано к этой струне, тянущей его вперед и вперед...  
— Там, — выдохнул он, потому что смог увидеть, просто увидеть его - одно тело в полной темноте. — _Там_.  
Стук сердца отдавался в ушах, страх и надежда боролись в груди, и Тор не смел двинуться, словно любое движение сломило бы его.  
________________________________________  
Они принесли его на борт. Принесли тело Локи на борт и положили его на стол как в гроб.  
Тор медленно приблизился и посмотрел на лицо Локи. На ресницах был ледяной иней, кожа по-йотунски синяя. Тор никогда не видел его таким раньше, но едва ли это его вообще заботило. На теле, так же, как и у призрака, сохранились синяки - темно-фиолетовые на синей коже. Локи казался мертвым.  
 _Нет_ , подумал Тор. _Нет, не смей. Не сейчас, когда мы так близко._  
— Мантис, знаешь ли ты... ты можешь сказать...  
Она неуверенно подошла ближе и протянула руку, чтобы положить пальцы на виски Локи. Ее усики тихо засветились, и Тор затаил дыхание.  
— Он жив, — сказала она, и Тор словно со стороны услышал свой собственный тихий возглас. — Но спит очень крепко.  
— Разбуди его, — попросил Тор, и запоздало добавил «пожалуйста».  
— Я попробую, — неуверенно ответила она, но закрыла глаза, нахмурив брови в глубокой концентрации.  
Грудь Локи поднялась, под веками мелькнуло движение. Тор наклонился вперед, сам едва дыша.  
Пальцы Локи шевельнулись и он рвано вздохнул.  
Красные, красные глаза открылись.  
Звук, вырвавшийся из груди Тора, был таким слабым и несчастным, что другая версия его самого назвала бы его жалким. Тору было все равно. Он рванул к Локи, схватил его и обнял, не заботясь о том, не обожжет ли его холод, не заботясь ни о чем, кроме этого дара. Вселенная, наконец, возвратила ему что-то после всего, что забрала.  
Он не мог вымолвить ни слова.  
— Тор, — сказал Локи, чуть ли не хрипя, и Тор ослабил хватку, отодвинувшись настолько, чтобы мог видеть лицо Локи, упиваясь знакомыми чертами под незнакомыми. Локи посмотрел на него, явно еще ошеломленный, моргая, приходя в себя от анабиоза, который, возможно, спас его. Тор не мог сказать, смеялся он или плакал; скорее всего, и то, и другое.  
Локи сморгнул дважды.   
— Тор, — снова сказал он. — Откуда у тебя новый глаз?  
Тор, не отвечая, снова обнял его. Струна вокруг сердца пела, и Тор не думал, что когда-нибудь снова сможет отпустить.


End file.
